In Love With Weakness
by Weapon D.E.A.T.H
Summary: "All my life I've escaped love." he smirked at her,"I guess as your husband I'll have to change that." she sighed "Will you ever leave me alone?" he chuckled and pushing her down on the bed "I doubt that, love changes a man."


I _must _run.

If do not get this right. I will be terminated.

I, Sakura Haruno, will swear upon life to follow my destiny.  
>And <em>failure<em> is **not** an option.

-Driven

Sakura shot a kunai at tree and leaned back sighing; if her master's words were true then it would get dangerous and of course being a famous singer going to public school didn't dance to her delicate situation.

'_I can't believe we have to go to public school like eww.'_ Inner muttered in her upset state.

'And not to mention master's forcing us into an arranged marriage,' I grumbled, 'with not enough sleep I could kill everyone in the school.'

Yes, it was true; Sakura was famous around the world for her singing but Sakura was camera shy and she was often acted sour from her lack of sleep of rehearsing, writing, school over and over. Sakura was raised by her master because her parents were killed after she was born.

Sakura sighed and put on a black t-shirt, a green skirt, and left her home, she began walking to the school without the knowledge of where it was, so maybe someone else would know by the uniform.

Sakura sighed turning back to the matter at hand; her arranged marriage, of course she didn't know exactly who she would marry but her master had already picked out a husband for her, all she knew was that he went to this school.

Sakura stopped herself when she saw a boy walking down the road with a boy about her height was in the school uniform and might know where the school was.

Sakura sighed completely out of the day already, "Hey kid." She said directing his attention, "you know where Namimori Middle School is?"

The boy stuttered, "Uh yeah! That's where I'm going!"

Sakura grinned, "Great! Do you mind if I tag along? I'm kind of lost since I moved here recently and I have no clue where I am."

They started walking to the school when he blurted out, "Are you Sakura Haruno?" then quickly covered his mouth.

A chuckle escaped Sakura's lips as she smiled warmly, "Yeah it's alright to ask you don't have to be nervous!" Sakura then remembered something, "I didn't get your name though!"

He smiled to her and held his hand out, "My names Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna for short!" Sakura took his hand and shook it.

"So what class room do you have?" Tsuna said looking over to Sakura.

Sakura took her schedule out, "Umm first year class A!" She said smiling over to him.

"That means we're in the same class!"

Sakura smiled and sighed, "Tsuna I have to do something I'll get to class soon alright?" Tsuna nodded and headed to his locker while Sakura ran somewhere on the school grounds.

Tsuna began to put his things in his locker when Kyoko came in, "Good morning Tsuna-kun!"

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, did you know we're getting a new transfer student today?"

"Actually were getting **2** transfer students today! So what do you think they are?"

He smiled slightly," Well I meet one on my way here she was really nice and you'll never guess who it was!"

Tsuna finished putting up his stuff and began to walk with Kyoko to class when a light voice hung over behind them.

"Tsuna help! He's right behind me!"

They both looked above them to see Sakura jump off the building and run up to them, "Run damn it! He's right behind me!"

Sakura ran past them, gaining lost speed Kyoko and Tsuna jogged after the running pinkette who ran into the class room quickly with Kyoko and Tsuna behind her. Sakura grinned happily," I made it and he didn't catch me!" she sang. Kyoko and Tsuna went to their seats giving Sakura a weird look.

The teacher walked in with a male who had silver hair.

She smiled slightly and waved at the silver haired male and smiled, "Hi Hayato-nii! Where have you been?"

Hayato shrugged in reply to his little sister and the teacher began to introduce them, "Class I would like to introduce our two new students; Gokudera Hayato-kun and Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura smiled to the class and followed to the back, Hayato stopped in front Tsuna's desk knocked him over. Sakura sighed and shook her head at her brother's antics and lesson began.

-Break

Sakura got up to leave and looked at her brother," Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone nii" she sighed, "but I'll see you play later." she kissed his forehead and walked to the door meeting her friend who waited patiently by the door for her friend.

Sakura and her friend Yume who had light brown hair in a bun on top of her head and dark brown eyes, she was wearing a white long sleeved with a red tie, a gray skirt with black leggings and black dance shoes.

Sakura grinned at her friend who smiled slyly back at her, they connected their arms, "Lunch?" Yume suggested. Sakura grinned and started dragging Yume down the hallway to the nearest food source; Yume's classroom.

She pinkette smirked," Why did you even ask?" she said sparing a glance at her best friend. Yume shrugged as they neared her class room down the hall, Sakura walked into the class room and Yume sat down at her desk. Yume pulled out two food containers and set her bag down averting her eyes, when Yume's eyes returned to the spot both food containers and Sakura were gone.

Yume grumbled getting up once again grabbing two pairs of chopsticks and left the classroom to the spot Sakura hid after she stole food or, anything for that matter.

She hurried knowing that if she didn't get there soon Sakura would eat all her food and possibly pull out a cigarette. She never knew, Sakura was unpredictable and could kill someone if her mood wavered even the slightest.

Yume arrived at her destination, she heard Sakura grunt," Damn I gotta find a new place to hide." Sakura sat on the edge of the building looking at Yume who sighed, "You can't even eat yet! You have no chopsticks or any utensils!"

Sakura shrugged and looked at the ground behind her, "Hayato-nii's suppose to be playing, I said I would go but first we have unfinished business!"


End file.
